Her Wish
by Just Lil Ole Me
Summary: Rosalie's temper was out of control. How will she deal with the consequences of her latest mistake? ONE SHOT, AH, Rated M for language and adult content


**Her Wish**

"Rose!" Emmett barreled out of the house and into the woods in search of his wife. Eddie had finally pushed her too far with his condescending behavior. He wanted to rip that bastard's head off for even hinting for one second that Rose had asked for those men to rape her. Like any woman would ever do such a thing?! If it weren't for the protection of Carlisle and Esme, he would have taken matters into his own hands a long time ago. Even though Edward was older than he, that scrawny, spoiled brat did not stand a chance against his strength. It didn't hurt that he had used the past couple of decades to train his mind so that good ole Eddie couldn't read his mind anymore.

Trees blurred as he passed by, chasing his wife through the forest. Suddenly, she stopped, her head turned into the wind. She sniffed like a caged animal. Her fury was legendary. Whenever she was at this point, she lost her ruthless control, allowing her true nature to come through. Rose smiled maliciously, turning towards the direction of a delectable aroma.

Emmett sniffed when she did. Recognition of her intent hit him full force. "Fuck! NO!...Rose!" He pushed his speed to the limit but he was no match for his enraged wife in the end. By the time he caught up to her, she stood over the body of a young Quileute girl, draining her.

"Oh god….Rose, honey? What have you done?!" He exclaimed. His mind awash with the forthcoming consequences of her unleashed anger.

Running the border on yet another night of mind-numbing patrol, Sam allowed his mind to wander for just a split second, wondering what his Emily was cooking for dinner. His wolf turned his head to the east, looking back at his home. The wind shifted, bringing with it the putrid stench of leech. Within a split second, he was off like a shot, hoping that he wasn't too late. He howled as he ran, knowing that his brothers would soon join him.

Rose dropped the girl's body on the ground, bloodless, lifeless. The warmth of a true meal settled her mind, calming both her thirst and anger. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Rose, honey? What have you done?!"

She turned to see her mate and husband, taking in the scene before him. He knew exactly what she had done. For once, Rose was not ashamed for what she did. Let that copper haired piece of shit say something now! She had had enough of him and his precious little Bella. She didn't need that family anymore. Rose was going to be what she was made to be, a true vampire.

Emmett approached her carefully, out of habit. He was aware of how short her fuse could be at times like this. "Rose, you drank a human….a Quileute." His jaw dropped. "You know that they're coming, don't you?"

"They're just filthy mutts who think they can take us. With my brain and your brawn, they don't stand a chance." She smiled, confident. Feeling very much in the moment, she moved to stand toe to toe with her mate. Grabbing him by the neck, she pulled his lips to hers, allowing the passion brought on by her new found freedom to take over.

Emmett's arms wrapped around his wife's waist, holding her tight against him. The taste of human blood on her tongue set his own thirst on fire, igniting their passions. In less than a second, they were on the ground, naked, making wild passionate love, unconcerned with the world around them. They barely even noticed that the wolves were on their doorstep.

Following the vampire scent this time was different for the pack. This vampires were on a one way mission for their prey and managed to find it with no problem at all. Unfortunately, their hunger had led them across the treaty line and onto the res. Circling around the two vampires, the stench and sounds coming from the blood suckers stopped them cold. There was a dead girl's body not five feet away from them…where they were rutting like savage animals.

_Sam…is…is that Amanda? Your cousin? _Jared asked.

Sam's wolf sniffed the air, searching through the scents to find that his beta was right. He whimpered. Jared was right. Those leeches drained his sweet cousin. He stepped into the circle, towards the vampires who finally noticed that their time had come. The Pack would not let them live after this. He cautiously continued his approach, crouched low, ready to lunge. He growled menacingly.

_Shit! _My mind raced as I tried to come up with a plan to save my wife. I couldn't let anyone hurt her. I stood a better chance fighting the mutts without her in harm's way. I grabbed my mate by the waist, throwing her into the tree tops as far and fast as I could. "Fly, love. Fly!"

With only the barest of glances, my mate knew what I was asking of her. She immediately started jumping through the trees, almost flying. She would make it back across the line safely.

Turning to face them, I realized I was covered in the native girl's blood. As far as those shifters were concerned, I was the guilty vampire. So be it, I'd take them on by myself. I'd keep my mate safe or die in the effort. My eyes surveyed the wolves surrounding me, six in total and all focused on me.

"Fuck me….I'm screwed."

The wolves lunged on him all at once, overpowering Emmett with ease. He managed to throw a couple of the wolves off of him but they continued to wear him down until they took the vampire down. Within seconds, they dismembered him.

Pulling the lighter from his pocket, Sam took the honors of lighting the fire. "Die, you piece of shit."

_Two weeks later…._

I never returned to the Cullens house. I knew that I would never hear the end of it if I did. I had left my mate behind, albeit on his orders, and I had drained a human. I was more of a liability to the family now. It made sense for me to go out on my own.

Every night, my mind replayed the events that led me to this point, the argument with Edward, the prey, and the amazing sex with my love. If I could have cried, I would have. No longer would I have the chance to feel his lips on mine, his hands caressing my body or the safety that he alone could provide me. I had allowed my own selfish beavior to take away the one good thing that I had left in my miserable life. Emmett Cullen was no more.

The grief that I felt that first week was so great that I could barely bring myself to feed. My guilt was swallowing me whole. There was nothing I could do to bring my Emmett back to me so I did the one thing that my mind saw as fitting.

I went in search of a wolf.

It didn't take long to do so. I simply walked across the treaty line and waited.

"Please…" My eyes pleaded with the wolf. "Please…I can't do this anymore."

The great black wolf stood his ground, watching as I kneeled humbly, begging for release. I was offering the wolf the chance for an easy kill, hoping he would take it. Never in all her years did I expect to be in this situation. My rash decision had cost the Tribe a member and Emmett his life and now, I saw no reason to continue mine. I couldn't face an eternity without my mate by my side. Extending my arms out in submission, I uttered my last words. "I give you my life."

The wolf granted my wish. His punishment brought swift and immediate justice, pulling me out of the hell of my own creation. Now, I was free to walk on the Other Side with my husband and mate by my side.


End file.
